After The Inquisition
by HeraldOfAndraste
Summary: My Inquisitor Amalia and Cullen get into a heated argument and Amalia storms out to get some air. In the process she gets jumped by some unusual looking mercenaries. There will be more than just this to the story so stick around! This is a Cullen x Fem!Inquisitor pairing by the way. Also rated T for some language. also sorry for mistakes! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so you guys know this happens after the the breach has been closed and after the Inquisition. if you would like to know more please go check out my recent fics.

Chapter 1

"Why would he say something like that?" "I can't believe him!"

she angrily kicked at a pile of leaves on the path. Of course she was armor-clad. The woods in the Hinterlands are still dangerous. Fade rifts or no. She decided that she would go on her usual path in the woods just in case something went awry. She sighed heavily.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it..."

She thought back to the last thing he said to her before she stormed out the door slamming it forcefully.

"Fine! Leave! I hope you get attacked and never come back!"

Opening her eyes she realized there were tearing lightly streaming down her cheeks. He would never say anything to her like that. Leaves rustled behind her as she went on down the path. She assumed it was the wind until she heard voices.

"Aye, look at the pretty lady!"

she turned around as her eyes greeted her with nothing but rocks and trees. When she turned back to her front she saw three mercenaries the tallest of the three leaned down to her.

I said...look at the pretty lady.."

beyond caring she landed a punch in his jaw. The man, who she assumed was the leader, reached up to his jaw and rubbed it.

Looking at her he said, "Shut this bitch up."

Prepared, she drew her daggers as the two men charged for her she realized they were no ordinary mercenaries. These ones seemed injected with Red Lyrium. She could tell by the faint red tint in their eyes and the veins of red on their necks. Before one of them could bring down their blade she quickly reacted by throwing a knockout bomb at them and dived between the two men. While they were in their stupor she ran each of her daggers through their backs. The leader, shocked, screamed for reinforcements. Jumping out of what seemed like nowhere the abominations of men charged at her with force as a Red Lyrium Mercenary Horror trailed behind them. Quickly she was overwhelmed and was tiring very quickly. Suddenly the Red Mercenary Horror came at her with full force bringing one of his large lyrium infected hands across her side leaving a tear in her armor and a gash in her side.

After writhing in agony she screamed at them "You soul-less bastards!"

as she ran from the fight towards a cave she and Cullen discovered one day while going for a walk. Rushing as fast as she could she made it to the cave collapsing within. Mustering every ounce of strength she propped herself up against the rocky wall of the cave. Inspecting the wound on her side she slowly removed her chestpiece and began removing the shards of Red Lyrium left from the almost fatal blow before it could do any further damage to her. Closing her eyes. She passed out.

"Can you hear me?"

All she could gear was that lone voice in the darkness...

"Can you hear me?" This time the voice was more urging.

"Please Amalia..Please"

This time she knew that the voice was Cullen's. She wondered if she was dreaming. She opened her eyes. There he was kneeling over her with a look of concern on his face.

"Thank the Maker, you're alive."

"Yes...uhm...where am I exactly..?"

She shifted slightly and her hand immediately met her side. This time she felt cloth. It was a bandage.

"you're in this cave here...you don't remember?" he questioned.

"No" she said. "I don't." "I only remember blacking out then...hearing you.." She looked up into his eyes.

There was sympathy there and regret. This she knew.

"Yes...you were out for quite a time." "I'd say..oh twenty-four hours at least.

She looked around looking for some sign of food that he might have brought. There was none in sight.

"How did you last?"

"Well.." He sighed running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I didn't really...I wanted to stay here and protect you while you recovered."

"Well I'm still upset with you about..." she trailed off.

"Yes, I am terribly sorry..." he looked down to her bandages." "If I knew...If only.." There was a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Cullen..." She said. "Don't...It's alright I forgive you..."

"Thank you love" "If I were to have lost you I would have never forgiven myself." he stood up and turned to her.

"Here let me help you up" He extended a gloved hand to her.

"No lets stay."

"If you wish" he said as he settled in beside her.

She put her head on his shoulder as there was silence between them.

"I have many regrets and this is one" he whispered as he gestured to her bandages.

"What would it take to mend your broken heart?" he looked into her eyes searching her gaze.

"Stay" she said. "With me."

A soft smile crossed his face. "I would be glad to"

For the rest of the day it was there in the cave that they stayed mending their broken hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amalia woke feeling the softness of fabric underneath her. It dawned on her that she was in her own home that she had recently bought in Ostwick with Cullen. thinking of yesterday's events her hand absently went to her side. The bandages were still there. she frowned for a brief moment then it quickly changed into a smile.

"Good morning dear. What are you smiling about?" He raised one eyebrow looking at her with a knowing grin.

"Oh..nothing really." She smiled back at him.

"Could that nothing be...this?" He pulled her into his arms and planted a soft kiss on her ear and trailed them down her neck.

"Cullen..." she whispered. His breath was hot on her skin causing her to shiver.

He stopped what he was doing. "Yes?.." there was a grin on his face.

"I would love to do this now but..I think we should wait." She gestured to her bandages.

"Yes..right It must have slipped my mind." he ran a hand through his blonde hair while he cleared his throat.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes." "Only because you are so beautifully irresistible."

"So are you." she said looking into his eyes.

Cullen broke the silence that was between them.

"Well I had better be off soon. I need to go get some things from the market."

"Will you get me some of that Orlesian Cocoa? Maker knows I could use some."

"we will have to see, he said with a chuckle. I'm not promising anything"

"Oh you wound me so. She placed a hand over her heart."

"Alright, but only because I love you so much." He kissed her forehead.

"And because I'm irresistible?"

He chuckled lightly. "Yes, that too."

With that said he threw his armor on and headed out the door.

A/N: sorry guys! this was a short chapter! Had no clue if I should continue or go on to the next chapter. /: message me if you have any ideas! ~Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was warm on Cullen's skin but the air was cold. He let out a sigh.

"Now..." He thought to himself. "Why did I come here?.."

Remembering, he walked over to the nearby stand that read "Orlesian Imports" He picked up a box of cocoa that Amalia had been asking for. Looking for the price, he couldn't find one. He flagged down the owner of the stand to ask the price. He finally caught the woman's attention.

"Excuse me" he questioned. "How much is this cocoa?"

The woman looked Cullen up and down. There was a hint of disapproval on her face.

She replied with a thick Orlesian accent. "That would be one hundred gold."

Of course there was no point to argue. He knew he was getting over charged but he handed over the gold anyway.

"Here you are." he replied.

The woman gladly took the money and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Thank you ser." "You were really generous."

Cullen flashed her a glare.

"Yes I suppose..if that's what you want to call it."

The woman simply ignored him and tended to her other customers.

Looking around he decided that he should head back.

"That's the last time I ever go to that stall" Cullen said.

Walking down the path he felt that something wasn't right.

"Well, what do we got here boys?"

Cullen stopped and turned around. He was greeted with an unusual mercenary. By his build he thought that he must be the leader of the two imbeciles on either side of him. He knew those two were most likely not the only ones in his company.

the shortest of the three piped up.

"Looks like that guy we saw with that lady boss."

The leader shot him a glare and slapped him on the back of the head. "Shut up."

The leader turned his attention back to Cullen.

"So how's your lady doing?" he shot Cullen a smirk.

Cullen eyed him suspiciously, observing him. Amalia never mentioned her attackers but he remembered seeing the shards of Red Lyrium and the veins of red around the gash in her side.

"So..." he said. "you were the ones that did that to her."

the leader shot him a sarcastic smirk. "Bravo..and we thought you would never guess!"

the other two piped up and laughed.

"SHUT IT!"

"a-alright b-boss." The two cowered in fear.

"Now if I remember.." The leader drawled. "Your love took out two of my best. Even if they were imbeciles."

Cullen stared at him in silence.

"What's wrong boy?." the leader smirked.

Cullen felt a rage boiling up inside him.

Suddenly, Cullen drew his sword.

"If you're going to fight me..do it already."

"Oh no" the Leader said. "I'm not going to fight you.." "We are." "Boys?"

With that said, more of his thralls jumped out from behind their cover of boulders or bushes.

Prepared, Cullen charged with his shield up.

He rammed into the one on the left side of the Mercenary Lord and ran his sword through him.

The Mercenary Lord let out a scream of rage.

"GET HIM!"

Cullen threatened the mob of abominations with a cry. before one of them could bring down their swords he put up his shield as it left out a loud clang. Cullen lunged forward and pierced two of the mercenaries with his sword. Finishing them, the remainder of the mercenaries fled. The Mercenary Lord shot him a glare and charged off.

Sheathing his sword he let out a sigh of exhaustion as he spoke to himself.

"That's the last of them..I hope."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair and cleared his throat as he walked back home.

As Amalia was in the living room she heard a knock on the door.

she got up and answered the door.

"Oh maker." she sighed. "Cullen I was worried about you." "Why are you covered in blood?..."

Cullen looked at her. "It's quite a dull tale."

"Well.." she said. "If you're covered in blood It must have not been that dull." "I want to know" she took his gloved hand in hers.

"Alright let me get cleaned up."

with that he headed to the bathroom.

Once he was inside he closed the door and leaned up against it.

So many thoughts were going through his mind at once he couldn't think straight. He headed over to the wash basin and cleaned up.

He looked up into the mirror and sighed.

when he was finished he opened the door and headed out into the living room.

Amalia looked at him questioningly. "So..what happened.?"

"Well..." Cullen ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Remember those mercenaries that attacked you?"

She could barely remember but it was enough to know who he was speaking of. "Yes, only a little though."

"I was attacked by them and I doubt they won't give us trouble for a while."

Amalia went silent.

Cullen questioned her. "Amalia are you all right?"

"huh?..Oh!" "Yes...I was just hoping they wouldn't have given you trouble."

Cullen grinned. "Well on the bright side, I got you that cocoa you asked for."

He handed her a small bag. He face suddenly lit up with joy.

"Thank you Cullen!" she pulled him into a soft embrace.

Cullen chuckled lightly. "You're welcome my dear."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

She looked up into his eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?"

He chuckled. "Yes I do, and I love you too"

she smiled up at him. "Good, I was hoping you would say that."

He looked down to her. "When do I not?"

she buried her face in his chest. "Hardly ever."

He rested his head on her shoulder. "I was hoping you would say that."

End.

A/N: I was thinking of ending it here. Let me know if I should continue.

~Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Decided to continue! Let's see where this leads.

*Three weeks later*

The sun shone through the windows. The beams of light hitting off of Cullen's face.

He let out a groan.

"Ugh..Maker..what time is it?"

Turning around he looked at the clock on the wall. By the look of things it was still very early. Cullen brought his hands down his face letting out a tired sigh as he got up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Amalia stirred in her sleep. When she noticed the side of Cullen's bed was bare her eyes drifted open.

Looking around the room she noticed that the bathroom door was shut.

"Cullen? are you all right?" she asked.

he raised his voice behind the door. "Yes dear, just exhausted is all."

She gave the door a glance as if she could see Cullen on the other side. "Alright, I thought I would ask since of last night.."

Cullen opened the door and gave her a questioning look. "Last night?"

Amalia gave him a glance. "Yes..You don't remember?"

"Apparently not." he said. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Well..." she trailed off. "You were doing a lot of thrashing around in your sleep and kept saying my name as if someone were taking me from you."

The memories of last night quickly flooded his mind. Calpernia stood over Amalia with a blade to her throat. Amalia was clearly struggling but Cullen could not move at all. every time he would make an attempt he wouldn't budge. Suddenly Calpernia brought her blade across Amalia's throat. All he could do was watch helplessly as blood spewed from her throat as the life drained from her. He tried to scream but couldn't...Then-

"Cullen?...can you hear me?"

He was suddenly brought back to reality.

"Huh?...what?"

"Are you all right?" she questioned as she gave him a glance.

His eyes darkened at the thought.

"Yes..I just need some air."

before he could get away Amalia stopped him.

"Cullen..You know you can tell me anything right?"

she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head against his bare chest.

Cullen looked down at her. "Yes...but-"

"Cullen.." she said. "Please..tell me." "Maker knows it will only worsen if you don't."

He looked at her unsure of what to say. Then he told her the truth.

"I had a nightmare that Calpernia slit your throat and that I couldn't do anything about it." "I sat there and watched a-as..."

There was frustration in his voice as a tear went down his face.

Amalia looked up at him with sympathy and regret. "Oh Cullen..." "I'm sorry I should have never-"

He let go of her embrace. and sat on the bed.

Cullen looked down to the floor in silence.

Amalia turned to face him. "It was just a dre-"

Cullen shot a look at her that was filled with anger.

"Don't you DARE say it was just a DREAM!" he retorted angrily.

"you DON'T understand what I..." he took a deep breath.

"I am sorry..It just seemed real to me. If it ever did happen.."

Amalia looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"It's all right, It won't ever happen. I forgive you."

she approached him and settled onto his lap burying her face into his chest.

"I will always love you no matter what." she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and trailed kisses down her neck.

"As will I." His voice was rough as he looked into her eyes.

"Cullen..." she breathed.

he looked at her with a grin. "Yes?.."

"Don't stop.." she sighed.

a more devilish grin crossed his face. "I wasn't planning on it."

~End


End file.
